This method and this tube-filling and boxing machine take from a supply hopper, the horizontally disposed preformed tubes with open bases to be processed in individual succession and in a positive manner, supply them in a free falling manner and despatch them, still in a positive manner, i.e. so that they are controlled, to a member designed to insert them positively in a vertical arrangement with their open bases facing upwardly into resiliently take-up members of the processing line of the tube-filling machine along which the tubes are moved in successive steps.
The tubes are filled and have their bases, which form the actual base, sealed in a conventional manner. The tubes processed in this way, i.e. filled and with their bases sealed, are taken up rhythmically, still in phase with the successive step feed along the processing line of the tube-filling machine, by transfer members designed to insert them in respective prefabricated packaging boxes or containers having their filling apertures upwardly open, which members are displaced, still in a positive manner, in an identical rhythmic succession to a boxing station and are closed at this station inside the corresponding boxes with the subsequent closure of the filling apertures of the boxes.
In the context of the boxing of the tubes in individual succession at the outlet of the processing line of the tube-filling machine section and at the inlet of the boxing machine section as set out in this application, it is necessary to process and supply boxes by taking the relative blanks disposed with the container faces of these boxes folded flat and superimposed in mutual contact from the supply hopper.